


Spider

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [43]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jamie needs to be saved.





	Spider

Tyler had just gotten home from walking the dogs, had just let them off their leashes when he heard Jamie, from somewhere in the depths of their house yell, “Ty? Get in here!”

“What’s up?” Tyler called, hanging up the leashes and kicking off his shoes.

“Just get in here!”

Tyler was confused, wondering if the dogs had destroyed something they shouldn’t have. But he hadn’t seen anything earlier.

“Ty, hurry up!” Jamie yelled.

“I’m coming,” Tyler answered, heading for the living room. He blinked as he discovered Jamie standing on the couch. “What...?”

Jamie gave him a fearful look.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler demanded, imagining all the worse possible situations.

“Spider,” Jamie pointed at the floor.

“What!” Tyler squeaked, spotting the black spider immediately. He yelped as the thing started scurrying towards him and wasted no time hopping up on the couch with Jamie.

“Now who’s going to get rid of it?” Jamie demanded.

“Who would you normally call?” Tyler demanded.

“My brother is not coming from Montreal to...ahhh!” Jamie yelped as the spider began to crawl in the direction of the couch he was on. He clambered up onto the back of the couch.

But then the spider changed directions again and headed back towards Tyler. Who let out a gasp before following Jamie’s action and jumping onto the back of the couch.

Of course two grown men on the back of the couch was a bad plan and as soon as Tyler’s feet hit the back of it it began to tip over. There was no way to stop it and it sent the two of them crashing to the ground.

The dogs came running at the commotion, checking to make sure their masters were all right. Tyler let out a laugh as he tried to push Cash away.

Jamie didn’t find this that funny though, scrambling up off the floor, searching frantically for the spider. “Ty we need to get rid of it. If we don’t, it’s going to make a web and then there’s going to be more of them. We can’t let it happen.” Jamie said, oh so seriously.

“And you expect me to deal with it?”

“Well I’m not doing it,” Jamie declared and with that he disappeared from the living room. The dogs, the traitors, of course trailed after Jamie.

Tyler turned to the spider.

Okay he could do this. He could be the hero and slay the beast. Be the knight in shining armour. He could...the spider began to crawl towards him...oh god he was going to die here.

He stumbled backwards, trying to get away.

But stopped in the doorway.

He could do this.

He COULD do this.

He looked around the living room and realized that he couldn’t see the spider any longer...

Which meant it was lurking somewhere...waiting for them...

                                                                                   ...

Fifteen minutes later, Jason Spezza rolled up into their drive rolling down the window of his truck. “You guys have have got to be kidding me?” He asked as he found them sitting outside on their lawn.


End file.
